


Klance Positivity Week 2019

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Positivity Week 2019, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Day 2 (meet cute/pining) for Klance Positivity Week for Monthly Klance.





	1. 10% Discount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 (meet cute/pining) for Klance Positivity Week for Monthly Klance.

Keith places the book back, pretending to browse the rest of the shelf, eyes darting from one title to the next but not paying any attention to the words imprinted on the spines.

It was all just a mere pretence for him to steal a quick peek at the cute guy at the cashier.

He's talking animatedly with a customer, scanning the books and placing them on a bag, his smile dazzling and polite. He laughs at something, the sound reaching Keith through the store and making him feel something funny inside.

It’s a hearty and warm laugh, filled with true sincerity and coming from deep within the boy’s chest.

It’s a beautiful laugh.

Keith finds himself sighing, almost pathetically like a lovesick girl and rapidly composes himself, shaking his head as heat spreads through his cheeks, up his ears and down his neck.

He lifts his eyes enough to peep another look at the cashier and then freezes; he’s _gone._

Keith feels deflated somehow, empty as if the sun had been concealed by a cloud and his shoulders drop.

He looks down at the book in his hand and realises that unconsciously he had picked up an old favourite of his, the brand new edition shining and pristine.

It doesn't bring him joy as it would normally, the fact that the cute cashier was no longer there lowering his interest for whatever endeavour he pursued in the store.

Instead he just places the book back in its place and exhales, letting his dispirited air out of his tight chest and prepares to leave.

“You know, if you buy the book today you’ll get a 10% discount,” a voice says behind him and Keith halts, heart skipping a beat only to resume hammering. “And my number, if you wish.”

Keith turns slowly around and his breath hitches.

The cashier, whose name plate reads Lance, holds the book he had been looking at in his hand and is giving Keith the most breathtaking lopsided grin he had ever seen.

His eyes, Keith only noticed it now that they were only a few feet apart, are blue like the ocean and seemed to gleam with some kind of unspoken cheekiness that was hypnotic.

“I’ll throw a bookmark in as well,” Lance finishes and Keith can’t help his lips from twisting up, a smile emerging there and he’s immediately taking his wallet out.

“Can you wrap it for a gift?” he asks, butterflies flying in his stomach and soft shivers of excitement running down his spine.

“That will cost you,” Lance pauses for effect and takes a step forward, a flirting glint sparking in his eyes and Keith is sure he stopped breathing for a few seconds before he continues “a cup of coffee after my shift.”

“I’ll take it then,” Keith says returning the tease.

“Good,” Lance says brushing past Keith. He smells of oranges and beach for some reason. Keith follows him with his eyes and almost bursts at the wide grin Lance gives him as he returns to the cashier counter. “Five o’clock then?”

“I’ll be here,” Keith replies taking out the money and giving it to Lance, his fingers touching his ever so lightly and Keith’s heart spikes dangerously. It felt like currents of electricity probing his skin.

“I’ll hand you the book then,” Lance comments with a deliberate wink. “All wrapped and ready to go.”

"Cannot wait,” Keith responds with as much tease as he can demonstrate though inside he was going haywire.

He just gives Lance one finally stare, one that has his guts twisting and then spins on his heels, the smile on his face beginning to hurt his cheeks though it made his spirit ascend in utter bliss.

He couldn’t wait for five o’clock.


	2. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 (modern day/historical) of Klance Positivity Week for Monthly Klance.

“And that’s how the brave Voltron Paladins saved all realities and the universe,” Lance finishes with a wide smile.

The silence is brief, the focused faces of the children before him finally splitting into stunned astonishment as they thunder him with questions and comments.

They ran over each other’s, their voices rising and echoing around the gallery, a roar of high-pitched innocent curiosity that warmed Lance’s heart despite it all.

“What happened to the princess?” one asks.

“What about the witch?” other adds.

"Does that mean there are various versions of me?” a smart one enquires.

Lance shakes his head; an amused chuckle drowned in the wave of oncoming questions and raises his hands in front of him.

"Come on guys, settle down.” he tries.

“I have a question,” a voice suddenly says over the endless commotion of the children, loud and clear and so familiar.

“Keith!”

Lance forgets his manners, prying himself from the group of children to run the small distance between him and his boyfriend, practically leaping into his arms. Keith catches him with a laugh, arms wrapped tightly around his middle as Lance holds onto him.

“Hi there Sharpshooter,” Keith says before kissing the top of his head, his voice sweet and filled with a secret tenor that has Lance hitching his breath briefly before pulling away to stare at those indigo eyes he had missed so much.

"What are you doing here?” Lance asks.

“Learning about the Paladins history,” Keith replies with a casual shrug of his shoulder and an amused grin. “I have to say the Red Paladin is, perhaps, my favourite.”

"Which one?” Lance enquiries, insides twisting slightly at the way Keith’s eyes soften, blinking with intent before he nudges his nose against Lance’s.

“Hum… what’s his name?” Keith’s breath tickles against Lance’s cheek and he’s giggling, too exultant to keep his composure in Keith's arms. “Starts with an _L_  I think. Lotor, perhaps?”

"Keith!” Lance punches Keith playfully on the arm which earns him a chortled _ouch_ from his boyfriend.

Then he eases and simply stares back at Keith, watching the way his eyes focus on his and feeling the way his hands twitch on his waist.

He exhales, bumping his forehead against Keith’s and closing his eyes, letting his emotions overtake him in waves of longing that make his voice come out in a whisper; “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Keith replies in the same way and Lance feels his words travel through his body and nestle contentedly in his chest, filling the hole that Keith’s absence had opened.

"Excuse me, Mr. Paladin?” a quiet and timid voice says, a hand tugging at Lance’s jacket. They pull apart enough to glance down at the little girl whose grey eyes look from Lance to Keith shyly. “Can we hear the story again?”

And Lance smiles at her, crouching down to her level and clasping her tiny hand. “Again?”

She nods with her head, stealing a quick and hesitant peep at Keith before nodding again, more vehemently this time.

"Alright,” Lance picks her up in his arms, her face hiding in his chest as she wraps her minute arms around his neck and then turn to Keith.

His heart somersaults dangerously at the way Keith watches him, a fond and gentle smile soothing his gaze.

He swallows in dry at the sight, cheeks flushing but he clears his throat, adjusting the girl’s weight on his arms.

He turns to face the class again, their eyes expectant now that they have Lance’s attention back to them again.

“Okay, so… let me start by telling you about the red paladin.”


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 (move in/confessions) of Klance Positivity Week for Monthly Klance

Keith startles awake from his short, and unintended, nap.

For a moment he doesn’t know where he is, what time it is or even what date it is. He blinks, moistens his lips and looks around, still a little too sleepy to understand what he’s seeing.

The light from outside the window spills in in a twilight halo, still not dark enough to plunge the room into darkness but neither illuminating it enough to perceive details. Still, he can discern the chaos of boxes, the disorder of clothes scattered around, the piles of books waiting to be sorted into bookshelves.

Overall, he can see the tumult of moving in with Lance.

He finally jerks completely awake at that thought and feels something slid down his shoulders.

A blanket, the soft, warm and blue one Lance had insisted on buying to their new apartment. He touches the fabric, remembering Lance’s smoulder as he blinked his blue eyes at Keith so they could get it and smiles at the memory.

That had been the first item they bought together after signing their contract.

Keith’s heart gives a funny little leap inside his chest at that.

There’s a shuffle on the old couch next to him and Lance’s head pokes from underneath the rest of the blanket, eyes still closed but tongue wetting his lips and smacking them occasionally.

"What time is it?" Lance asks, voice hoarse and raspy from sleep.

"Late," Keith replies.

"What did I tell you?" Lance snuggles inside the blanket, tucking it under his chin and smiling up at Keith, eyes still closed. "This blanket is so soft, feels like I'm sleeping on a cloud."

Keith shakes his head in amused disbelief, a smile creeping in. He stares down at his boyfriend whose eyelids flutter open, blinking the grogginess away and finally zoning in on Keith, blue on indigo.

"Hey there roomie," Lance says stretching a little. "Had a nice nap?"

Keith chuckles lightly and can't help but bend down to press a quick and chaste kiss on those luscious lips. He brushes the brown bangs from Lance's forehead, his eyes still sleepy and nuzzles their noses together, Lance gigging softly.

"You do realise this was our first nap together in our new home," Keith comments quietly.

The words linger sweetly in the air and he relishes on their effect on him. They feel natural and right, a swell on his heart that squeezes it gently, a delicious shiver running down his spine which Lance reciprocates with a grin.

"Our home," Lance repeats almost dreamily and shuffles under the blanket so he can snake his arms around Keith's neck to bring him close. "Home, sweet home."

Lance's whisper almost sends Keith's inside supernova. He sighs pressing Lance to him, chest against chest and heartbeat against heartbeat. He's pleased to realise that Lance's is as frantic as his own and such adrenaline suddenly pumps through him.

He brings Lance's lips to his and kisses his boyfriend deep and softly, no desperation needed to show how much he loves him.

"Keith, hun," Lance calls through the kiss, pulling away just enough for them to breathe. Keith looks at him thumb caressing the freckled skin of his cheeks and Lance blinks rapidly to concentrate on him, exhaling at the touch briefly. "Hum… okay, even though I'm enjoying where this is going, I gotta tell you that I'm starving and need food."

Keith blinks slowly at him, a smug smirk curling one side of his lips and he can see Lance's eyes widen and cheeks flushing as he reads Keith's expression.

"I mean actual _food,"_ Lance says hiding his face in the crook of Keith's neck. "Damn it Keith!"

"Alright, I'll feed you," Keith chuckles kissing Lance's temple. He trails the kiss down until Lance pulls so he can give him one final kiss before standing up from the couch, stretching his bones back into their rightful place.

"My boyfriend feeding me on our new home," Lance comments sprawling himself on the couch, hands behind his head. "Ah, life's good."

"Okay, Italian or Chinese?"


	4. Victory Is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 (rivals/ partners) of Klance Positivity Week for Monthly Klance.

“You okay?” Lance asks breathlessly crouching down and hidden behind a cluster of barrels, the commotion of the fight taking its toll on him.

“Nope,” Hunk replies wheezing, a hand on his chest as his eyes roam frantically over their concealed place. “I-I-I don’t think I can do this anymore. I’m too tired and hungry. You know I can’t function on an empty stomach.”

"Hunk, get it together,” Lance says shaking Hunk by the shoulders and searching his friend’s eyes, focusing on them as he takes a deep breath. He can read the fear in them, probably mirroring his own but Lance pushes it aside and tries to muster as much calmness as he can. Which is not much in their current dire situation. “There is just one of them and two of us. And we gotta take him down. You with me?”

Hunk inhales loudly through his nostrils and then mumbles out a huffed _yah_ before looking straight at Lance, a still shaky fear there but coated with a sliver of resolution. It wasn’t much but it was all Lance needed.

“What’re you planning?” Hunk asks peeking over the barrels. He holds his weapon tightly in his hands, his fingers trembling but securing the riffle steadily despite it all.

“We scatter,” Lance replies. “He can’t chase the both of us. You go west, I’ll go south. If anything happens, our rendezvous point is behind the shack. Copy?”

“Copy!” Hunk confirms, perhaps a little tense but still determined enough to stand up and vigilantly run west.

Lance fills his lungs, shaking off his own tension and grasps his weapon firmly, adjusting its weight in his hands and tries to gather all the courage he can before it failed him.

He runs south.

He hides behind every tree, every wall, everything that comes his way. He analyses the combat zone, eyes inspecting every shadow, every surface and movement as his eyes perk at any sound. He knows his enemy, knows his schemes and his tactics, every impulsive and hasty attack and calculated and waited actions.

His enemy is a contrast of sorts; sometimes being too reckless and letting his rashness take over; other times being patient enough to actually ponder about his next move.

And right now Lance has no idea which one to expect so he's being extra careful, doubling his attention and slowing his step so he could listen and perceive his surroundings.

But even with all the additional attentiveness, Lance failed to feel the sudden shift in the air.

Only when the footsteps were close enough for him to hear them, does he perks at the immediate danger and readies his weapon, spinning on the spot and trying to aim at his attacker.

But a heavy weight tackles him down, Lance’s air knocked out of his lungs and his vision darkens momentarily as he hits his head on the hard ground.

 _"Humph!"_ he hitches.

“Shit!” someone curses on top of him and Lance grunts, his head aching so badly he can actually see stars dancing as his vision gradually returns. “Lance, are you okay?”

A face begins to take form before him, eyes wide in fear as hands hang over his body, waiting. There’s dirt and paint smeared all over his cheeks, sweat clinging his bangs to his forehead, a few locks of dark hair escaping the plait Lance had so painstakingly braided that morning.

Still, not a bad sight to see after losing conscious for mere milliseconds, even if it meant being down with the enemy on top of him.

As the flash of their fight suddenly breaks through Lance’s brief trance, he lifts his rifle and pulls the trigger.

Keith’s face breaks into a shocked intake of breath. He looks down at his chest, Lance following his gaze and seeing the colour painting Keith’s fingers, marking the spot where Lance shot him.

“I win,” Lance grins, grabbing Keith by the collar of his gear and drawing him down to him, lips meeting and kissing him.

He feels Keith tense just a little at the unexpected surprise and then relax into the kiss, allowing Lance to taste victory before pulling away and smack him lightly on the side of the head. “Ouch! What was that for?"

“Really Lance?” Keith remarks, hands on his waist and showing off the big splash of blue on his vest where Lance hit him. “I was worried about you, you idiot. You tricked me. I thought I’d hurt you.”

“Actually,” Lance presses a hand to his head, flinching as he feels a small bump there, “You kinda did. Shit, it hurts.”

“Ugh,” Keith puffs standing up and offering Lance a hand, as well as a small smile. “You’re unbelievable. Is this vengeance for last night?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lance says dismissively, a blush creeping into his also dirty and painted cheeks and insides fluttering lightly.

“I can’t believe you,” Keith mutters shaking his head in complete disbelief as he takes a step closer to Lance, eyes studying him and dangerously playful. “Oh, you’re _on_ again Sharpshooter.”

“Bring it _on_ Samurai,” Lance retorts just as impish and gives Keith a wink, watching him go from worried boyfriend to rival in seconds before they start laughing.

Keith stretches his hand out so Lance could take it, squeezing his fingers briefly before they make their way back to the start line, Lance complaining about his head all the time.

And only when they saw the rest of the group patiently waiting for them, their vests and gears covered from head to toe in red and blue paint, did Lance gasp as he remembers Hunk.

"Shit!"


	5. In The Middle Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 (proposal/wedding) for Klance Positivity Week for Monthly Klance.

“Lance, honey,” Keith calls in the middle of the night, jerking Lance awake from his sweet dream and beauty sleep. "You awake?"

  
Lance grumbles, snuggling further under the sheets and burying his face deeper into his pillow.

  
But Keith is shaking him, Lance’s still groggy mind scrambling within his skull and he can’t stop the raising annoyance at being disturbed from his sleep from spreading through him.

“What is it?” has asks slightly annoyed, turning around to face Keith in the dim room. His eyelids are still too heavy to open, fluttering instead. He smacks and dampens his lips. “It’s late, let me sleep.”

"I have something I need to ask you,” Keith retorts, a sort of eagerness coating his tone and Lance exhales loudly, his mind wanting to drift back to the dream.

But he forces his eyes to open, blinking in the dimness of the bedroom and focusing on the silhouette before him.

He can’t see Keith’s face but he can hear his breathing, feel it gently brushing against his cheek and it’s sufficient to wake him up a little, the closeness always making his heart give that familiar thud.

“I hope it’s a good question otherwise I’ll be very upset with you for interrupting my beauty sleep,” Lance comments and hears Keith chuckle lightly, his breath tickling his face.

“Will you marry me?”

_“WHAT?”_

If Lance wasn’t fully awake before, he certainly was now.

He jolts up on the bed, heart pounding so frantically within his chest it almost deafens him.

“Will you marry me?” Keith repeats the question, no trace of jest in his tone.

Lance feels Keith searching for his hands and, frozen as he was in his place, he lets him clasp them and squeeze his fingers lightly, the warmth welcome.

He can hear his own breathing, erratic and hitching, a bubble of emotions swelling and swelling until Lance feels it ready to burst.

“Are you kidding me?” Lance lets go of Keith’s hand and throw them in the air in exasperation. “Did you seriously wake me up in the middle of the night to propose?”

“Lance-“

“I can’t believe you Keith Kogane,” Lance continues, a lump forming in his throat as his emotions run wild, like thunder coursing through his veins and igniting every single cell in his body. “You could have warned me, given me a heads up or something. I look- I don’t even know how I look but I bet I’m a complete mess. How could you propose to me when I’m wearing my retainer?”

“Lance,” Keith tries again, a small chortle breaking through the minute silence before Lance exhales again, his tone melting whatever frustration Lance felt.

He feels Keith’s hand on his cheek, cupping his face fondly and snaps his mouth close before he can protest again. He feels the way Keith rubs his thumb over his skin, can feel the electricity in it burn away his worries and when Keith presses his forehead to his, Lance sighs.

"Will you-“

“Wait,” Lance cuts in.

Without moving he searches for his phone under his pillow, turns on the lantern and finally stares into Keith’s eyes. They gleam with certainty, the indigo in them like liquefied affection that pools deep inside Lance’s heart. He lets out the breath he was holding.

"Lance," Keith begins once again. "Will you-"

"Yes!” Lance blurts out. "Yes, I'll marry you Keith."

The expression Keith gives him is one Lance had never seen before. His eyes soften, his smile widens and his touch becomes warmer and before Lance can bask into the way Keith eyes him with such love, his kissing him. Lance feels the way Keith’s happiness simmers through the kiss, his lips tasting a brand new favour of passion that almost takes Lance’s breath away.  

"Keith,” Lance calls when he feels the tension of the kiss begin to thicken and pulls away, breathing unevenly as he wants more. “If we’re going to have a hard-core make-out session, you gotta give me a second.”   

Keith laughs, a hearty and sincere laugh that reverberates through Lance and melts the remaining bit of his heart that hadn’t yet fallen for Keith.

Right now, every single inch of Lance was Keith’s.

“Let’s sleep then,” Keith says caressing Lance’s bottom lip with his thumb and making him almost sigh at the touch.

“Well, I'm awake now,” Lance turns to the bedside table, takes off his retainer placing it securely inside its box and then turns to Keith who’s eyeing him amusedly. He edges closer to Keith, wrapping his arms around his neck and brings his face closer, lips mere inches apart. He purrs, “Let’s celebrate.”

Keith shakes his head, nuzzling their noses together and captures Lance’s lips and he tackles Keith to the mattress, his own laugh filling the bedroom as they seal their engagement.  


	6. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 (soulmates/deatiny) of Klance Positivity Week for Monthly Klance.

Looking through the open window, Stella gazes at the stars that shine bright in the velvety dark sky. They pulsate with light, like little hearts in the distance that beat solely for her.

Only her.

The star in their lives.

Keith observes her from the doorway, arms crossed at his chest as he takes on the sight of his daughter.

She’s telling stories to her dolls again, about the Paladins of Voltron who bravely fought against the forces of evil to save the universe.

Stella points at the sky, whispers something to the doll and then sighs contentedly, back to stargazing.

“You know Mr. Cuddles,” she says to the purple lion they gave her when she turned one, her favourite toy. “I named those two stars over there after my dads; the blue one is Papa and the red one is Daddy. You want to know why? Because they are soulmates, just like my dads, and when they shine too bright, they make purple. Like you, Mr. Cuddles.”

Keith stifles his chuckle, his heart swelling inside his chest, almost bursting at Stella’s words. He feels tears of pride sting his eyes and a lump of fondness clog his throat so he bites his lips to stop his emotions from spilling.

“And you know what, Mr. Cuddles,” she continues, picking up the plush toy and placing it on her lap, raising a hand to the starry skies again. “That constellation over there looks just like Kosmo.”

And Keith has to leave before he crosses the bedroom to crush his daughter to his chest.

He finds Lance also quietly staring out of the kitchen window, a mug of steamy tea in his hands. His heart skips a beat, as it always does whenever he sees his husband and approaches him, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling closer to him.

“What is it?” Lance asks a little worried as Keith sniffles a little, a tumult of emotions spiralling inside him.

“Nothing,” Keith replies lifting his head enough to press a light kiss on Lance’s cheek. “I just feel extremely happy today.”

Lance’s face melts, his concern turning to affection and he leans back against Keith. Keith can feel his heartbeat against his chest, can feel the warmth of his feelings in the way he relaxes in his arms and Keith sighs, a deep and gratified sigh that makes him soar.

“Look,” Lance says pointing through the window at the sky, such a familiar gesture that makes Keith heart swell again. “Doesn’t that look like Kosmo?”

And then Keith is laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
